


Okokuqala

by santigold96



Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Baqabulana Ndawonye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780024





	Okokuqala

UBrienne uthanda kakhulu uma eboshelwe emuva ngoba uyakwazi ukuzwa imfudumalo yomzimba wakhe ogcwele umkhuhlane ngaphandle kokubona ubuhlungu nosizi emehlweni akhe. Akukaze nakancane ethuke isikhathi eside kangaka njengoba ebekhona kusukela yena neKingslayer babethunjwe amaBloody Mummers. Wayenakho noma kunjalo, ngandlela thile, kuzosebenza kuze kube yilapho ebona isandla sikaJaime sinyamalala ngemuva kwenkemba kaZollo. Ngisho nangemva kokubulawa kukaRenly, akubonakali sengathi kungenzeka into embi njengalena kungenzeka kuye.

Uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe iKingslayer izizwa ngendlela efanayo. Ucabanga ukuthi kumele. Kubukeka kungenakwenzeka ukuthi indoda aboshwe kuyena yiyo le eyambiza ngokuthi "wench" waphonsa ikhanda ehleka ngokunganaki. Uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe le ndoda ihambile unomphela futhi uyamangala ukuthi, okungenani isigamu sesikhathi, uyethemba. Leyo ndoda yayingumuntu ozikhukhumezayo, owayefungelwe, ongcolisa udadewabo, owayezoba umbulali wezingane, kodwa wayengeke akwazi ukusiza kepha wayenomuzwa wokuthi wayezokwazi ukubasindisa. Noma engeke akuphike ukuthi iKingslayer inesibindi njenganoma yiliphi iqhawe elivela engomeni futhi izenzele igama njengesosha.

Uyawezwa amandla ayekade esemzimbeni wakhe kanye nomsipha okhule kahle njengoba enyakazisa ngokuguguleka kwehashi lehhashi; kwenza umehluko ongaziwa ekushoneni komhlane wakhe nokukhonkotha kwekhanda lakhe. Kwesinye isikhathi, uma eboshelwe emuva, uzwa izindophi ziqine kuye njengoba ehlelela phambili futhi esaba ukuthi ushonile. Wafa ngaphambi kokuba afeze izethembiso zawo kuLady Celyn; wafa ngaphambi kokuba aziphindisele; washona wamshiya yedwa.

Akazi ukuthi kungenzeka yini ukuthi alulame; akakaze abekhona ekuhluphekeni okunje. Ukube nje wayengenenkani kangako ngenkemba, uyacabanga. Kuyamangaza ukucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka abe ngumuntu wokugcina owake walwa neKingslayer; kusamnandi ukucabanga ukuthi unethemba lokuthi akunjalo.

Akayithandi le ndoda, ebukeka emuhle futhi enekhono ngebhande yize ayekade eyiyo, kepha ayimfuni ofile. Hhayi kanjena. Amadoda afana ne-Kinglayer kufanele afe empini, anqunywe ngabalungileyo. Akufanele afe eboshwe, edla izindwani futhi esaba. Impela abayisikhombisa ngeke bayivumele.

Kwesinye isikhathi, lapho esekufuna ukudinwa, okuthile ebusweni bakhe kukhumbuza uBrienne ngengane - evulekile nengenakuzivikela, ngamehlo aluhlaza ububanzi nangokuthuthumela. Kuqala, uyazibuza ukuthi wesaba yini ukuphaphama lapho ezwa ukuthi uquleka. Kamuva, uyazibuza ukuthi ngabe uvalo luyamesaba yini.

Ekuseni ngolunye usuku, bababopha ubuso nobuso, bahleke, futhi bababize ngokuthi "abathandi." Ubheka ubuso bakhe, uzama ukudonsa umsindo wamaBloves Mummers. Ngizokusinda kulokhu, uyacabanga, futhi ngolunye usuku bazoxolisa. Amehlo kaJaime ayaqaqamba njengoba ihhashi liqala ukuhamba, kuthi umzuzwana, abonakale ephapheme ngokwanele ukuba amqonde.

"Ngifunga ukuthi ngizokuyisa eKing's Landing," ehlebeza. "Ngisaqonde ukugcina izwi lami."

"Kukhona impumuzo, wench," esho, izwi lakhe ligcwele izinhlungu eziningi ukusho uma eqotho noma cha. UBrienne uyangabaza ukuthi ukhona, futhi, ngeke amsole kanye.

Amehlo akhe asondele futhi futhi ehlehlela kuye, esifubeni sakhe sicindezela amabele nasezinkalweni zakhe kunqamula kuye ngokuhamba kwehhashi. Yisondelene kakhulu nendoda. Eduze ngokwanele ukuba amange, ucabanga ngokungacabangi ngaphambi kokuguqula ikhanda lakhe ukugwema iphunga lesandla sakhe esiolile.


End file.
